


Горячий ствол

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [17]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэнни любит пожёстче.





	Горячий ствол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoking Hot gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155736) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 

— Так и замри, — приказывает Мисти.  
  
Дэнни упирается ладонями в стену и широко раздвигает ноги, предвосхищая её следующий ход. Закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении холодного металла, скользящего вниз по спине. Мучительно медленно. Он вскрикивает, и металл вдавливается в кожу. Дэнни слаб перед ним и беспомощен. В паху звенит от напряжения.  
  
— Тебе же нравится? Нравится, как мой пистолет упирается тебе в спину? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя им выебла, да? — шепчет Мисти ему в ухо.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает он. Он знает: Мисти этого не сделает, слишком опасно. Но от мыслей о том, как неподатливый металл входит в него, пригвождает к месту, натирает внутри — член аж болит.  
  
— Смотри-ка, как ты его жаждешь. Готова поспорить, ты можешь кончить только от этого, да?  
  
Дэнни дышит так, будто пробежал сотню миль.  
  
— Кончай, — велит Мисти, и он кончает. Сильно и болезненно. Ноги подкашиваются.  
  
— Порядок? — спрашивает Мисти.  
  
— Ага. Офигенно.  
  
Мисти улыбается, оттаскивает его в кровать и убирает пистолет в ящик. Дэнни обнимает её. Пистолет — это, конечно, круто, но обнимашки — тоже здорово.


End file.
